osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Uzer Hunter area
Uzer Hunter area is a Hunter area in the north-eastern Kharidian Desert, north-west of the Ruins of Uzer. This area formerly labelled as Here be Sand on the world map. The Uzer Hunter Area is a comparably small hunter area, consisting mainly of a small series of clustered rocks. A variety of creatures can be found and captured here. There are several cacti in the area, meaning that players can refill their waterskins easily. Transportation The most common method of reaching the Uzer Hunter Area is through Shantay Pass, which forms the southern border of Al-Kharid. They must then travel east and slightly south until they reach a bridge of the River Elid. Once they have crossed it, the Hunter area is very close by. A second method is to use the magic carpets to travel from Shantay Pass to the Ruins of Uzer in the east. This costs 200 coins, or, if you have reached a certain point in the Rogue Trader mini-game, 100. The price can be further reduced to 75 coins if the player is wearing a Ring of Charos (a). To access the Uzer carpet route, players must have completed The Golem. Another possible method is to use the fairy rings. To the south of the Hunter area is a fairy ring with the combination . This method is fairly fast, but requires that the player reach a certain point in Fairytale II - Cure a Queen. They must also be wielding a dramen staff or a lunar staff (after Lunar Diplomacy). There are also several desert lizards in the area. One final shortcut is to use the Eagle transport system, which requires completion of the Eagle's Peak quest. They player must first move a boulder in a cave north of the Hunter area to use it. The player must also have a rope, which can be found in the eagle's nest. Catchable creatures Compared to other hunting grounds, the Uzer Hunter Area has few catchable creatures. This, coupled with the desert heat effect, have made it somewhat unpopular amongst high-levelled players. However, at low levels, the Uzer Hunter Area can be a good training area. The following creatures can be found here: *Desert Devils *Golden warblers *Orange salamanders What to bring Because the Hunter area is in the desert, players must drink water at regular intervals to avoid dying of thirst. It is recommended that players wear light clothing to reduce the amount of water they have to drink. *Desert clothing *Waterskins Optionally: *Knife - For refilling water at cacti. *Money for carpet rides (if completed The Golem). *Desert amulet 4 will provide 100% protection from desert heat. See also *Feldip Hunter area *Rellekka Hunter area *Piscatoris Hunter area Trivia *The area where the Uzer Hunter Area is was once known as "Here Be Sand" on the world map. When the Hunter Area was added, the name was removed, mainly because the area was no longer famous for having nothing but sand. Category:Hunter Category:Locations Category:Kharidian Desert